I just wanted to be loved
by Kallee1987
Summary: Willow is injured by someone and Spike takes care of her. plz read this out of my stories this is probably the most acurate to the charatacters personalities.


I JUST WANTED TO BE LOVED  
  
Disclaimers: Buffy the Vampire slayer belongs to Joss Wedon and the mutant thing.  
  
Paring: Spike and Willow  
  
Summary: Willow is raped by someone and spike takes care of her and someone else that comes along.  
  
Spoilers: Set in the fifth season but there is no Tara or Dawn not that I don't like them they just don't fit in the story also there is no glory.  
  
Rating Pg-13  
  
The gang had been doing really well lately and the only main couple was Xander and Anya. Buffy and Riley had broken up and Willow had been single since Oz left. Spike had just been Spike like and rather brooding. Though to no-one's knowledge Willow and Spike and Willow had become very good friends. Their friendship was shown after a very challenging episode happened in their lives. This is how that started.  
  
Willow had just walked into the magic box when she collapsed. The gang was horrified when they noticed that Willow's clothes were in shreds and hardly covering her body. Buffy rushed over to her fallen friend and found a faint pulse.  
  
"Is she ok?" Giles asked.  
  
"She's alive but we need to get her to a hospital she's losing a lot of blood." The blond slayer said.  
  
Spike fought his demon and picked up Willow and brought her out to Giles' car.  
  
"No I don't want to! Get off me! Let me go!" Willow screeched in her sleep.  
  
They reached the hospital and Spike brought her in. Giles explained what they thought had happened to the nurse and a doctor took her away to examine her.  
  
"Oh my god, who could of do that to her!" Buffy cried when Willow was wheeled away. Giles went over to the hysterical girl and tried to comfort her but only ended up crying, too. Xander was too shocked to do anything and Anya was trying to calm him down. Spike sat in the corner shocked and disgusted about what happened to his best friend and then stormed out to kill something. The doctor came back with the result.  
  
"Willow's body will be ok in a couple of weeks but I'm not sure about her mentally. She's in a coma from the shock. She seems to have been raped repeatedly by someone that beat her repeatedly also." Doctor James said.  
  
"Oh, god why did this happen?" Giles said.  
  
"Does anyone know who could of done this to her?" The doctor asked.  
  
"I don't know anyone that could of…….oh my god just let this be a bad dream." Buffy sobbed.  
  
"Was she going out with someone at the time?" The doctor asked.  
  
"No. She's been single for a long time now." Xander said from shock.  
  
"Did she have any rivals or people that didn't like her?" Doctor James asked.  
  
"No. Willow was basically loved by everyone that knew her." Anya added then started to cry. Willow was always so nice to her.  
  
"If you find out who did this report it to the police at once and you all should go home and get some rest." The doctor said.  
  
"Can't we see her first, please?" Buffy said shakily.  
  
"Sure, you can but not for long visiting hours were over hours ago."  
  
Buffy, Giles, Anya, and Xander went up to Willow's room to find her asleep. She looked disturbed and agitated in her sleep and kept murmuring to her rapper to stop. At seeing her so hurt Buffy and the others started to cry uncontrollably. Buffy stopped crying and went over to her friend and held her hand.  
  
"Willow, when I find out who did this to you he'll regret the day he was born." Buffy vowed and then started to cry again. A kind old nurse came in and told them it was time to go. The group left reluctantly.  
  
"Can't I stay to watch over her?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'll take good care of your friend." The old nurse said.  
  
A couple weeks later from the incident.  
  
Buffy went to the hospital as she usually did after class and went up to Willow's room.  
  
"Will, it's me Buffy. The gang's doing pretty well. Xander and Anya are still crazy in love and their engaged. Giles is still running the Magic Box and making us do patrol. Spike is still really upset which I just don't get and I miss you Will I really miss you. Please come back to us soon." Buffy stated crying.  
  
"Buffy is that you?'' Willow tried to say.  
  
"Yes Wills, it's me." Buffy said. "Do you remember what happened?"  
  
"Good god, it wasn't just a dream." Willow stated hurt.  
  
"Willow it'll be ok. I'm here. You'll be ok." Buffy said hugging her best friend. "I'll call the doctor and I'll get you something to eat and I'll call the gang."  
  
The doctor was up in a couple of minutes and so was her food.  
  
"Willow, how are you feeling now?" Doctor James asked.  
  
"I feel like I'm going to hurl." Willow said dazed looking for a trashcan. Buffy grabbed the trash and brought it to her. Willow emptied out her stomach into the trash.  
  
"That's not supposed to happen is it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Willow I'm going to need a blood sample from you." The doctor said leaving for a syringe. He came back took the sample and left.  
  
"Buffy when do I get to go home?" Willow asked in a daze.  
  
"As soon as the doctor says you can." Buffy said as Xander, Anya, and Giles came in.  
  
"We came as soon as we could. Spike would have come but you know about the sun issue." Giles said.  
  
"It's ok. I understand." Willow said dazed and then threw up again.  
  
"Whoa, is she ok?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yea I think it's just the hospital food." Buffy said.  
  
The doctor came back in and asked the gang to leave while he talked to Willow.  
  
"Ms. Rosenberg, I know you've been through a lot so I want you to get prepared for what I'm going to say, ok?" The doctor said.  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
"It seems that from what happened you're pregnant." The doctor said.  
  
Willow started crying again from the news.  
  
"There are many options open and you still have a little time to figure out what you want to do." The doctor said. Then he told the gang to go in with her. "Ms. Rosenberg can leave tomorrow just as long as there is someone that can help her out until she can be on her own again."  
  
"She can stay with my mom and me." Buffy said.  
  
"That's good. You guys have an hour left until visiting hours are over." The doctor then left.  
  
"Willow, what did he say? Why are you crying?" Anya asked.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"Oh, goodness," Giles said disturbed.  
  
"Willow, what are you going to do?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I need to think about it." Willow said.  
  
The nurse taking care of Willow came in and told them visiting hours were over and they had to leave.  
  
"My mom and I'll pick you up tomorrow." Buffy said.  
  
Later that day.  
  
A dark shape crawled through Willow's hospital window. The figure looked over to the sleeping figure on the bed. This figure had been sneaking in every day at midnight.  
  
"Who's there?" Willow asked after hearing a noise. She had been trying to sleep but was waking up to puke ever hour.  
  
"It's just me, luv." Spike said.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here,'' Willow said.  
  
"I just wanted to check in with ya."  
  
"Oh, did Buffy tell you what they found out?" Willow asked.  
  
"No, what happened?" Spiked asked and then he put two and two together. "Your pregnant aren't you, luv?"  
  
"Yes, Spike. I am. What am I going to do?" Willow said almost teary.  
  
"Oh, red it'll be ok. You've still got the blonde bimbo and chubs."  
  
"You know they hate being called that." Willow said smiling.  
  
"There's a smile, luv. I knew I could pry one from ya." Spike said smiling. "You'll get through this red I have faith in you to get past this. And I'm more than sure you'll get past this with me here."  
  
"Spike, do you think we should tell the group that we're together still?"  
  
"Yes luv, that's what we were going to do the night this, happened."  
  
"I'm sorry that we didn't tell them that night. I was late for the meeting and the guy jumped me and I oh my goddess I tried to get him of me but he was too strong." Willow said in tears.  
  
Spike moved over to the red head side and pulled her close into a loving embrace and rubbing soothing circles on her back.  
  
"Tomorrow luv you'll go home with the slayer and that night we'll tell them ok, pet?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yes, that'll be great."  
  
The next day.  
  
Buffy and Joyce came in to the hospital and then took Willow home. The got Willow settled in and had lunch.  
  
"So, what have you decided about the baby?'' Joyce asked worriedly.  
  
"We'll I don't believe in abortion and if I have the baby I'll be really attached to it so I'm keeping my baby."  
  
"That's a good decision." Joyce said relived.  
  
"Buffy are we still having a Scooby meeting tonight?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yea but you don't have to go if you don't want to." Buffy said.  
  
"I want to and plus I have to tell the group what I decided." Willow said.  
  
Buffy and Willow went to the magic box. Everyone was so happy to see Willow.  
  
"I made the decision to keep my baby."  
  
"Oh Willow that's great I just great I love kids. You've got to let me baby sit sometime." Anya said.  
  
"Hun, I didn't know you like kids." Xander said.  
  
"Yea, I love kids." Anya said. Then Anya said something in Xander's ear.  
  
"Wow! I guess we have an announcement to make too the first one is that we're engaged and we're having a baby, too." Xander said excitedly.  
  
"Wow!" Buffy said.  
  
"Well I have an announcement to make." Spike said. Spike kneeled before Willow and said. "Willow we've been dating, with out the knowledge of the others, and I was wondering if you would give me the honor of being my wife."  
  
"Spike, I just wanted to be loved in my life and with you I'm the most loved woman in the world." Willow said crying again.  
  
3 months later  
  
The wedding preparations for Willow and Spike's and Xander and Anya's were in full swing. The couples had decided to have a double wedding. Willow was shocked to find out that Anya had wanted to have a double wedding. She had thought Anya would want her own elaborate wedding but I guess she was wrong. Finally the day of the wedding came and it was a beautiful night wedding in a beautiful garden. Willow and Anya looked gorgeous in their wedding dresses. The ceremony was sweet and after the wedding the couples left to their own respective house for the honey moon. The next day a disturbing note was found at the magic box. Giles called up the gang so they could see the note. It was a note directed toward Willow saying.  
  
'Hi there red,  
  
How's life? You were fun that night. I hope to see you around sometime. Oh yea I remember now, this note was supposed to tell ya that you'd better watch out coz I'm getting legal rights to my baby. I hope to see u soon sweetheart.'  
  
"Oh Spike he can't have my baby." Willow cried.  
  
"Don't worry luv I'd kill him before that happens." Spike said.  
  
"Willow, do you remember who it was?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No, it was dark and cold and I couldn't see what was happening until it was over." Willow said almost crying again.  
  
"Luv its ok now. I'm here with you everything's ok." Spike said soothingly.  
  
"He can't really take the baby because he was the one that raped you and he'll go to jail for it." Giles said.  
  
"That's really comforting, Giles." Anya said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm going to take Willow home the stress isn't good for the baby." Spike said.  
  
5 months later  
  
November first both girls went into labor. The husbands took them both to the hospital to deliver the babies. 8am of November second Willow had a two beautiful baby girls and the next day November third Anya had a baby boy. The group went around the hospital that day cuddling and holding the babies. The babies' names were Seran Michael Harris and Hope Marie-Josephine Fairchilde and Emma Lauren Fairchilde. Hope and Emma were beautiful red haired blue eye babies and Seran was a blonde haired brown eyed baby. Two days later both women were released home. The next day they had an unexpected visitor. It was Hope and Emma's father.  
  
"Oz why are you here?" Buffy asked her best friend's old flame.  
  
"What? Can't a father see his children?" Oz asked looking at Hope and Emma.  
  
"You bloody bastard!" Spike shouted while lunging at Oz.  
  
"Settle down boy I have legal right to be here I'm the father." Oz said. Now Xander was ready to kill the man that had raped his best friend.  
  
"You have no right to be here." Xander said. "I'm calling the cops."  
  
"Oh, like that's going to work."  
  
"Why did you do that to me?" Willow said near tears.  
  
"Willow don't you remember how we were back then. I want to be with you again. I was going to tell you I was back. Then I saw you hook up with him and that was it for me I flipped."  
  
"I loved you once but now I'm married and I hate you. Do you know how much it hurt me when you left? I was inconsolable for months. I hate you." Willow said.  
  
"My children won't." Oz said reaching to grab Hope. While Spike watched Oz grab for Hope he felt something in him snap. He lunged at Oz right before he made it to Hope and threw the poor boy across the room.  
  
"Listen mate, if you don't want me to rip out your throat then I suggest you leave here and never come back." Spike said with his eyes an amber color. Oz left as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
"Spike, are you ok?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm normal again." Spike said.  
  
"Oh yippee now you get to kill us all again." The slayer said tiredly.  
  
"Spike wouldn't do that now." Willow said. "And plus if he's a bad boy I'll just make him sleep on the couch." Willow said.  
  
"I'll be good!" Spike pleaded. "Luv, don't make me sleep on the couch please."  
  
"Can someone say 'whipped.'" Xander said.  
  
"If you're a bad boy I'll make you sleep on the couch too mister." Anya warned.  
  
"No! Anything but that, please!" Xander whined.  
  
"Can someone say 'whipped?'" Buffy mocked Xander.  
  
The group got a good laugh from that and things started to go back into the normal order again. One night Willow and Spike were at their house when Willow asked Spike something.  
  
"Spike in a couple years will you turn me and give me a soul?"  
  
"Of course I will, luv. I love you and I'll love you forever."  
  
The couple kissed and in the end they both found what they were looking for. They found love in each other.  
  
The End 


End file.
